Onwards to Battle
by ItsMadness
Summary: Thor needs a horse, but he's too young. Loki offers a solution to Thor's dilemma. Pre-Thor, Fluff, slight angst, Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Thor, or any characters/situations within. No money is being made from the fan-written work of fiction.**

* * *

"I need a horse."

His voice echoed obscenely loud in the dimly-lit library. Thor stood across from his brother, who was curled up in a chair next to a large stack of tomes in the back of the palace archives. He had his feet tucked under him, a book held in front of his face so only his forehead was visible. Tiny motes of dust drifted through the air, and the musty smell of ancient parchment and leather almost overwhelmed Thor's senses. He shifted impatiently, scratching his nose as he waited for Loki to acknowledge him.

Without lowering the old tome, Loki gave a disgruntled sigh. "Do I _look_ like a stablehand to you?"

Thor huffed, rolling his eyes. "Of course not."

"Then I do not understand why you are asking _me_ for a mount." Loki remarked, adjusting his hold on the heavy book. "You know very well that Father does not wish for us to ride until we are older. Horses are simply too large."

"That is why I've come to you!" Thor exclaims, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Brother, it is _imperative_ that I have an animal on which to ride!"

The young trickster lowered his book, one dark eyebrow raised at his elder sibling and bafflement written plainly across his expression. "_Why_?"

Thor placed his hands on his hips imperiously. "I am playing siege with Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif, obviously. And everyone knows that a king must lead his troops into battle whilst riding a mighty steed- "

Loki's lips parted incredulously as Thor continued.

" -So you see, I simply must have a mount! Father will not allow us near the stables, and thus I have come to you hoping you might have a clever way to work around his command."

He finished, gazing at Loki expectantly. The younger prince was staring at Thor with undisguised disbelief, while his brother waited patiently for a response. Loki sighed wearily.

"...why not," the dark-haired prince started slowly, giving Thor a quizzical look. "-use Geri or Freki?"

Thor looked shocked, as if the idea to use another animal simply did not occur to him. Loki resisted the urge to thump his brother with the heavy book in his hands.

"Father's wolves?" Thor frowned, considering. "Truly?"

Loki waved his hand dismissively, lifting his book to his face once more. "Simply... strap a saddle onto one of them. They are like small horses themselves, and Father cannot say he forbade you from riding one of them- having only mentioned equines."

He yelped as Thor tackled him in a grateful hug, the elder prince laughing in delight. "You have my sincerest gratitude, oh perspicacious one! Thine intelligence is-"

"Get _off_!" Loki grumbled, interrupting him with a well-placed shove.

Thor was still smiling as he picked himself up off the floor. "Really, thank you Loki."

He sighed, pretending at being cross as he lifted the book once more- secretly pleased at Thor's appreciation. "Go on, then. They are probably prowling near the tables this time of day, looking for scraps."

His brother beamed, heading immediately towards the exit. "I shall go immediately!" He paused halfway, however, glancing back to where Loki sat curled up.

"...You are welcome to join us, you know," Thor offered. "It is more exciting, if there are additional players."

Loki frowned, avoiding Thor's gaze as he stared hard at the pages. "You would only have me play the villain in the keep..." he mumbled bitterly, scowling.

"Not this time, I swear it! Volstagg can be the opponent- imagine it, he could be Geirröd the Gluttonous! Fandral can be the maiden he has kidnapped, and Sif..."

Loki's lips twitched despite himself, but he quickly clamped down on the expression before it could fully manifest. "They don't like it when I play, you know that."

"But _Loki_, it will be fun! Come, you can be my second in command." Thor begged, as if the offer would surely change his brother's mind. He did not notice Loki's almost imperceptible flinch, eyes busy looking around the dusty library with a frown.

"It will be good for you to go outside. Surely it cannot be healthy, spending so many hours among these boring pages..."

The youngest prince glared defensively, hiding his face completely behind the large book. "No. I happen to like being here, thank you."

"Loki..." Thor whined.

"I said no." But the golden-haired boy refused to leave. Loki felt suddenly tired; was it too much to ask for a little time _alone_? Away from Thor and his shining glory, his over-whelming _goodness_?

"Thor," Loki said softly, large green eyes glancing over the pages of the tome to give his brother a pleading look. "I just want to read. Please."

His brother appeared put-out, but grudgingly acquiesced. "Very well. Should you change your mind..."

"I'll be certain to find you," Loki assured, but the tone of his voice indicated the likelihood of such an event occurring.

Thor nodded, a bit more subdued but still eager to play. He hurried from the archives, intent upon finding one of his father's hounds, leaving Loki to his solitude.

* * *

That evening, Loki watched from a balcony and observed as Thor, Sif, and Fandral brandished wooden swords at Volstagg who was making faces from behind his fort of shrubs. Thor sat atop Freki with his friends flanking him, and raised his weapon into the air as he gave a fearsome battle-cry.

"Onwards, to battle! For Asgard, for glory, and for Prince Loki!"

Sif and Fandral echoed his exultant cry, and followed Thor as he charged; Volstagg chucking pebbles at the approaching warriors in defense. They fell upon him, Freki licking a stripe up his cheek before offering a howl of victory. Thor whooped, jabbing his sword into the sky.

Loki shook his head, fighting a smile rather ineffectually as he turned away from the scene, heading back down to the archives. Thor's words rang in his mind.

_-and for Prince Loki!_

* * *

**A/N: Why do I even write fluff? Seriously? **


End file.
